


Kiss me you animal

by Studio_Gihi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a singer for a rock band, Burn the ballroom, Concerts, Demon Bill Cipher, F/M, Famous Bill cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Older Mabel Pines, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studio_Gihi/pseuds/Studio_Gihi
Summary: Bill doesn't meddle with humans for too long. He has his band, and he's never needed anything else but a microphone and people to shock. He loves being worshiped, and what better place then from a stage in front of thousands of people?It wasn't until he saw Mabel Pines dancing her heart out and singing along in the mosh pit of one of his concerts, when he realized that he was screwed. He'd never seen anything brighter than her.So much for not meddling with humans.He was gone the second he saw her.First time writing Mabill fanfiction. Heavily inspired by the band Burn the Ballroom.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Kiss me you animal

The lights turned a demonic shade of blood red, highlighting him sitting on a thrown in the middle of the stage. A cheer erupted throughout the audience.

“Come in sit down sweet angel leave me all your tears. Tell me all of your troubles the weight of your short years. Love is only a river drowning all of you cheer. Sell me all of your laughter and I will take some of your fear.”

That’s when he saw her. She was brighter than anything he’d ever seen in his life, he would know, he stared at the sun when he was younger, in an attempt to blind himself. From where he was on stage and with all the bright lights, he couldn’t see much of the people he was performing for, but he could see her. She was a shooting star in a pitch-black night sky. The way her body moved and twisted made his mouth go dry. Her hair was bouncing all around and it looked like she’d become apart of the same music that he was singing. Every intake of his breath matched her own, and the chemistry between them was instant.

Bill was never one to meddle with humans for too long, but he knew that she wasn’t getting away from him. She was too good to let go.

He made sure throughout the first song not to look too much at her, but she had this crazy, bright, lust filled energy that instantly drew him in from the stage. None the less he walked along the stage with confidence in every step, commanding the audience in a way that demanded them to worship him. He was a demon after all, and he loved being worshiped.

As the first song of their set came to an end, they easily moved into the song ‘Witch’. At one point during Witch, he could see her singing along from the mosh pit and a wicked smile grew across his face. It seemed every time he caught her looking his way or singing along, he got cockier and energized. Feeling her gaze on him was like electricity.  
Eventually halfway into the song ‘Fire breather’ he started to look at her more, a few people had noticed, but he quickly caught their attention back. He wanted to make sure no one else had the chance to take her before he could. At one point a puff of fire shot from the stage during the chorus of the song, and the reflection of it in her eyes made him shutter. He wondered if she felt the same way seeing him standing above her, singing on the stage. It was then in this moment that he had an idea. 

He quickly turned around and motioned to the band, mouthing the simple words ‘Mayday’, which was a song from later in the set. At first, they were caught off guard with the switch, but they knew better than to argue with Bill so they all nodded and got ready. He heard Tad start the guitar, and off with the song he went; strutting around the stage like he owned it (because he did). Strutting off towards the side of the stage where she was dancing, Bill made sure to serenade the rest of the mosh pit, before getting on his knees right in front of this mystery girl. He made sure to lock eyes with her before belting the chorus.

“I knew I loved you when I died on the stage, I know I have to find a better ink than blood on the page...” 

He got so close to her, that he took the very air from her lungs and breathed it in, using the adrenaline from that alone to boost himself back up to center stage, continuing to sing the rest of the song. He made sure to look back at her every time that part of the song came around, and found that she was looking right back at him, still jumping around and dancing; except this time it felt like she was putting more into it, like it was just for him. This lit a fire in his heart that he normally only feels when performing on stage or when he makes a new deal. If he could get his way, she would be his and his alone by the end of the concert. 

It was time for his party trick.

He closed his eyes as the music of the next song started, slowly humming to himself and counting, until his eyes flew open and were now a bright yellow color. He could hear the crowd go crazy and cheer as his voice got lower and he started singing.

“Take… Take me to your church. Teach me how to sing. Teach me how to pray.” 

During the start of the song, he hung around the other side of the stage, making sure to give them some attention before he kept pursuing the girl on the other side of the stage. When making a quick glance over towards her, he saw that she had turned from being lustful and sexy to being in awe of his golden eyes and deeper voice; he has her right where he wants her, and he loves that her eyes are on him and him only. He would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him 20x cockier than before, but now that she’s refusing to take her eyes off him, he’s ready to make her fall. He sends a wink her way and never takes his eyes off her.

“Let me feel your light. Let me speak your name. Goddess of the night. Goddess of the rain.”

This time he sees her shutter as she begins to move and dance again, this time making sure he’s watching (and indeed he is).

The song goes by, and so do the others until they’re at the last song of the night, and he’s spent the past 2 hours only focused on her. Her sweat is in drops on her face, and her cheeks and nose are bright red. Her bright smile is spanning from ear to ear and he can’t help but grin back.

Bill had been fucking around on stage for the past 10 minutes with the band members, savoring the last few spots in the limelight. They extended their set, so after they left the stage, he could go right to her instead of the encore. He didn’t even know her name, but he knew he’d find out soon.

“Alright Alright, lets finish up this set you animals!” He screams into the microphone as everyone screams back. This had been their newest and most popular song so far, and everyone knew what the song was from the second they started playing it. Not bothering to hide it, he struts over to the girl and sees a hungry fire in her eyes. She must recognize the song too.

He takes the time to sit in front of her. He was still on the stage and in the spotlight, but this way, he could be seen by the audience while he sang only for her.

“Ten thousand candles couldn’t light, all the darkness in your heart. God its crazy how I need your friction.”

Her smile grows lighter as she sways with the music, her eyes staying locked on his. For centuries, he’s craved the attention and worshiping of people, but he finally knows what it means to worship someone. He worships the way she moves, her eyes, her firecracker smile, and the heat that radiates from her body the closer you get to her.  
“Kiss me you animal I need to take you in real slow, cause dying on your lips Is how I want to go”

The stage security, which has been lenient up until now, are growing tense the more he continues to sit there, but he could care less. All he could do was watch her, and if any crazy fan tried to do anything, he could handle it himself.

The lyrics were growing repetitive, as he laid down and got closer to the girl, being able to see his reflection in her eyes as the same thing was said over and over again.  
“Kiss me you animal”  
“Kiss me you animal”  
“Kiss me you animal”  
“Kiss me you animal”  
Until she finally got the hint. 

Her hands were sweaty and wet and her lips were soft. She tasted like stardust and the electricity that passed through them cemented something so deep into his demonic soul, that it made him groan. He could hear the audience cheering as the kiss ended too soon for his liking. Her smile was as wide as can be, and her eyes were filled with lust. Before he could speak, she slipped a card into the waistband of his pants. He was speechless and starstruck, and just before Tad pulled him up to head backstage, she winked at him.

“I’m Mabel Pines”  
“More like the girl of my dreams” I said with a smile as something sparkled in her eyes.

I was then pulled up and backstage, and even though I was being scolded by my manager and made fun of by my band mates, I could only think about the next time I would see Mabel Pines.

**Author's Note:**

> All songs used in this Fanficiton are by the band 'Burn the Ballroom'  
> In order of use/mention:  
> 1\. Whisper  
> 2\. Witch  
> 3\. Fire breather  
> 4\. Mayday  
> 5\. Goddess of the rain  
> 6\. Kiss me you animal


End file.
